Growing Pains
by IcePrincess1987
Summary: (Not really good at summaries, but here goes nothing) Grace, a young Omega, lost her family and her pack all at the same time. Adopted into a new pack, WWE, Grace is placed into the care of Bayley, Sasha and Becky. Under the careful supervision of her adopted family, Grace learns the lessons of life, love and friendship as she befriends the Shield. Work In Progress.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I OWN GRACE AND THAT IS IT. MAYBE THE PLOT AS_**

 ** _A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FORAY INTO THE OMEGAVERSE, PLEASE BE GENTLE IN YOUR REVIEWS, EVEN IF IT IS JUST TO SAY HI. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR CRITICISMS ALL WOULD BE APPRECIATED._**

Grace, a strawberry blonde Omega, had just signed with a new pack. Grace had not only just lost her parents to a drunk driver, but she was just thrown out of her old pack. The pack leader and Alpha, Triple H, called Grace to his office at the Performance Center in Orlando, Florida.

"Miss O'Hara, thank you for joining me today. I'm sorry to hear about your recent troubles. You're in good hands here in WWE."

"Thank you, Mr. Helmsley. I appreciate you taking in an orphan and a recent rogue. I know I wouldn't be able to survive without you." Grace said.

"Please call me Hunter. And it was Stephanie that found you, not me. While we share the responsibility of Alpha, Steph likes to 'mother' the pack. Now, I have to warn you, normally we insist that you find a mate. Given what you went through though, I won't force it, Miss O'Hara."

"Thank you, Hunter. And please, call me Grace."

"Grace, with you being so young, I don't think NXT is right for you. Stephanie has found someone willing to take responsibility for you until you find a mate. Please feel comfortable taking as much time as you need."

"Again, thank you, Hunter. I really wish there was a way to repay you and your mate."

"It's really no problem at all. Here is the address where you will be staying. You will be staying with a young Omega named Bayley. I'm going to warn you though; she's a little bit of a ... hugger." Hunter smirked.

"A hugger?" Grace questioned.

"Yes. Bayley loves to hug. Like a lot. I thought it best to warn you before you move in with her."

"That's not a problem. I could use a hug or two." She shrugged.

"My mates and I thought you could. Bayley will be the perfect guardian for you. You will be going on the road with her as well. Remember, this is a working pack. We have Alphas, Betas, Omegas and even a few Gammas in the pack. Be aware at all times, Young Omega. Never go anywhere alone. If Bayley can't go with you somewhere, find another Omega, or even a Beta to befriend. Are you currently on suppressants?"

"I wouldn't be here if I weren't. To be perfectly honest, I haven't had my first heat yet."

"Well... that could be a problem. Never the less, Bayley and her mates will be there for you. Yes, I said mates. Bayley and Becky share an Alpha, Sasha. You will be safest with the three of them since you're unmated." Hunter sighed.

"Will do, Hunter. Am I to go to their apartment?" Grace asked.

"Shawn, my other mate, will take you. Grace, this is what's best for you. We want you to be happy here. Just don't grow up too fast. Find the right Alpha. Have pups with that Alpha. Don't feel forced to settle. Don't worry, kid, you'll know when the time is right. Whatever you do, don't stop taking the suppressants until you're mated." Hunter said standing up. Grace left the office to run straight into Shawn.

"Hey, kiddo, I'm going to take you over to your new place. You got your stuff?"

"Yup. Everything I own is in my backpack. "She replied sadly.

"Don't worry, kid. The girls will make sure that you have everything that you need." Shawn said walking out of the office corridors to where the practice rings are. Grace looked over at one of the rings and saw three equally impressive, but equally different guys standing near it.

"Don't worry about them, kid. The Shield won't harm you if you don't harm them. The big bulky one with the dark hair is Roman, he's an Alpha. The one standing next to him with the short hair, that's Dean, he's also an Alpha. The smaller one, that's Seth, their Omega. Or rather, Dean's Omega. They're good guys; you can easily make friends with them. Hunter wouldn't recommend it since Roman is unmated, but I think it might be a good idea. Would you like to meet them?"

"Is it wise?" Grace questioned.

"I didn't say it was wise, I said it would be a good idea to make new friends. As long as you're on suppressants it shouldn't matter. Come on, kid." Shawn said ushering Grace over to the trio.

"Gentleman, I believe you have yet to meet the newest member of our pack. Roman, Dean, Seth, this is Miss Grace O' Hara. Grace, this is Seth Rollins," Grace shook Seth's hand. "Dean Ambrose," Grace shook Dean's hand. "And lastly, Roman Reigns." Shawn smirked. Roman took Grace's hand in his. Grace felt a sort of shock go through her arm; she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Miss O'Hara is in the care of Bayley, boys."

"So we'll see her on the road." Dean smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose, you will. Our Alpha has expressed to Miss O'Hara that she should travel with Bayley and her mates. Beware though, Miss O'Hara is unmated. So it would be wise to tread lightly around her." Shawn said.

"Mr. Michaels, shouldn't we be on our way to Miss Bayley's now?"

"Why yes we should. Excuse us, Gentlemen." Shawn replied.

They left the P.C. and headed off to the home of Sasha, Becky, and Bayley. It was a twenty minute drive to the Banks' home. Once they arrived, Shawn knocked thrice on the door. Becky opened the door just after the knocks, as if she were awaiting them.

"Hello, Shawn. And you must be Grace." Becky said letting them into the house.

"Yes, I'm Grace. Thank you for inviting me into your home."

"It's no trouble at all. I' glad that we get the opportunity to help raise you in a way." Becky smiled.

"Good. Then we are in agreement. Just be sure to keep our little Gracie here away from unmated Alphas." Shawn said. Bayley then came bounding into the foyer.

"Gracie!" Bayley said wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"You must be Bayley. Hunter warned me that you love to hug. A lot." Grace smiled.

"I'm Bayley. The orange-haired lass kicker is Becky and..."

"I'm Sasha." The Alpha said from where she was leaning against the doorframe leading to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ORIGINAL ONES, ANY ONE THAT YOU CAN RECOGNIZE IS OWNED BY WWE.**_

 _ **BE KIND, REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST TO SAY HI. WARNING: THIS IS MY FIRST TRY AT WRITING IN THE OMEGAVERSE, IF YOU HAVE ANY KIND OF FEEDBACK IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANK YOU.**_

A week later saw Grace on the road with the WWE. Grace was still carrying around her sole backpack with all of her worldly possessions. Becky, Bayley and Sasha pulling their luggage behind them.

"I'm sorry that we didn't have time to get you anything new. I'm sure that you must be sick of the same things over and over." Bayley said solemnly.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Grace murmured.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it. We will find time to get you some fresher clothes. Clothes that fit you properly." Sasha said stopping in the hall.

"You really don't have to. I can manage with what I've got." Grace replied softly.

"We WILL get you new clothes. Don't talk back to an Alpha. First we will introduce you to some people. Hopefully you can make some new friends. It would be better if you do since we won't be able to be around you all the time." Sasha said tersely.

"Ladies, is there a problem here?" Seth asked as the Shield walked up.

"Nothing that concerns you." Becky challenged the other Omega.

"Wait. We didn't come here to fight. We thought we heard an argument so we came to see if we could help." Roman said stepping between the two Omegas.

"Thank you, guys, but I think I can handle things among my family." Sasha replied.

"If you need anything, we're here. Even if it's just an extra hand or two." Dean said politely.

"Actually, we could use some help." Bayley said, giving a look to her mates.

"Name it." Roman said looking directly at Grace.

"Grace needs to get some new clothes." Bayley answered.

"You want us to go shopping? Is that what you're arguing about? Sorry, but that's not our scene." Dean scoffed.

"Thanks anyway then." Bayley sighed. Sasha and the three Omegas moved on toward the women's locker room.

"Hey, Bayley. Heard you could use some help with your ward." The Demon King said stopping the quartet outside the locker room.

"Not sure this is the right project for you, Finn. Grace needs to go clothes shopping." Bayley replied with a smile.

"I can take her shopping. We can meet up tomorrow morning and I'll bring her back when we're done."

"You do realize that I'm right here, right? I'm not a child that needs to be looked after. I can do things on my own." Graced huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are not allowed to go anywhere alone. We know about the suppressants, but if you miss just one pill it's all over. You're Heat will start within hours and if your out alone...There will b no one there to protect you. The effects will start almost immediately, leaving you defenseless." Sasha argued.

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I can shop for myself by myself." Grace groaned.

"Grace, please. Just this once, take an Alpha with you." Bayley tried to reason.

"But-"

"If you don't we are going straight to Hunter to tell him that he needs to find you a mate ASAP." Sasha glared.

"Just once. It's nothing against you, Alpha, I just not comfortable around unmated Alphas." Grace sighed as she turned to Finn.

***

The next day Finn picked Grace up at the hotel that they were both staying at.

"So how do you plan to do this?" Grace asked.

"I was thinking that we would start with shoes, then move on to tops and pants, maybe a few dresses, then..."

"Please don't say it." Grace cringed.

"Then lingerie." Finn smirked.

"Why?! Why would you say that?" Grace cried.

"Grace, when was the last time you bought new clothes?"

"My parents used to take me shopping." Grace said quietly.

"Exactly. Grace, you need to change things up. Especially if you want to find a mate."

"What kind of changes?"

"Gracie, you dress like an old woman. You need to dress ore like a girl your age. No more ankle length skirts, maybe try some skinny jeans."

"Okay, I get it, Finn. Let's go."

So off they went. They stopped at the shoe store first, Grace got a new pair of kitten heels, sensible flats, and sexy stilettos. Then they went to the clothing store.

"Okay, how about this?" Grace asked as she came out of the changing room. She was wearing a mid-thigh, blue mini skirt with a light blue tank top that showed just a hint of cleavage.

"Gorgeous." Finn answered.

"I don't know... Does this show too much skin?" Grace questioned.

"No, Baby. You look gorgeous. Whoever you becomes your mate will be one lucky Alpha." Finn grinned.

"Mr. Balor, please try to be serious." Grace groaned.

"I am being serious, Gracie. Your Alpha will be very lucky to have you. You are gorgeous, Gracie. An your body...stunning, Babe." Finn said turning her so she was looking straight into a mirror.

"Maybe it's me, but I just don't see it, Finn. I'm not pretty. I'm average at best. I'm not as...developed as some of the other women. I don't know as much as some of the other Omegas in terms of...everything. I was completely sheltered from it all. That's why my former pack tossed me out. My parents didn't want me to know about the dynamics between Alphas and Omegas. I've been on suppressants from a very young age. They have delayed everything about my development. I' so far behind every other Omega, I'm practically useless by extension."

"Have you ever thought about stopping the suppressants?"

"One of the stipulations of me being on the road is that I'm on them until I find an Alpha." Grace sighed.

"Says who?"

"Says Hunter. I' not allowed to stop taking my suppressants. He's afraid that too many Alphas would then go after me or one might mate me without my consent." Grace retorted.

"Grace, I don't mean to over step my bounds here, but I think it's time for you to lay off the suppressants for a while. Take some time fore yourself. Take a vacation where no one will find you. And let yourself go into Heat." Finn said.

"I'm scared though, Finn. I've never experienced Heat before. I've never even seen the effects of one. My parents didn't even discuss the possible effects with me."

"You should talk to the Omegas about that. I could only guess as to what Omegas go through during Heat." Finn said.

"Okay. I'll ask Bayley and Becky to gather some of the Omegas together so I can question them."

"Good idea. It's always better to have a wide range of support to go to if you need to. Keep a list of symptoms so that when you go through it, you know. Everything will be okay, Gracie. You'll see." Finn said leading her back toward the changing area.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING RECOGNIZABLE BELONGS TO WWE.

A\N: FOR THIS TO WORK, THERE IS NO BRAND SPLIT.

Special Thanks to TheArchersBow for reviewing, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.

After a full day of shopping with Finn, Grace talked to Bayley and Becky about getting the Omegas together for a bit of a lesson in biology. So since it was an off day, Bayley and Becky got seven other Omegas together to have a sit down with her.

"Grace, they're here." Becky said to Grace, who was still in her room getting ready. Grace looked in the mirror one final time to make sure that everything was still in place. She wore one of her old pairs of jeans and an old tank top.

"Gracie, it's time to introduce you to some of the top Omegas in our business. Grace, these are: Alicia Fox, Carmella, Cesaro, Dolph Ziggler, Naomi, Sami Zayn, and Seth Rollins." Bayley said.

"Hey, Grace. It's good to see you again." Seth said.

"Hi, Seth." Grace said shyly.

"So, Bayley, what's this get together about?" Dolph asked.

"It turns out that Grace doesn't know anything about going into Heat. Everything about it was kept from her. I called you all together to try to educate her a bit." Bayley answered as she sat down on the couch with Becky and Sami. Alicia, Carmella and Cesaro took the chairs. Seth was sitting on the love seat, while Dolph and Naomi sat on the floor. Grace took the remaining seat next to Seth. The door to the house opened and in walked Xavier Woods.

"Sorry I'm late. E and Kofi didn't want me to leave. What have I missed?" Xavier asked as he sat on the floor between Dolph and Naomi.

"Just the explanation. To make things short for you, we are going to be walking Little Gracie through Heat." Sami answered.

"Grace is in Heat?" Xavier asked.

"No. Think of this as a lesson about Heat." Cesaro replied.

"Okay, that's better. That's it?"

"So far, yes." Naomi said with an eye roll.

"Okay, why don't we all just say one symptom at a time." Becky suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll go first," Foxy said. "One of the first signs for me is that I feel off all day, kind of like I'm coming down with a cold or something."

All the other Omegas nodded and murmured their agreement.

"I get painfully aware that I' not filled with my Alpha's knot." Xavier said. More nodding from the others, and a cringe from Grace.

"Delirium sets in eventually." Carmella said.

"Lots of cramps and crying." Seth said.

"Things tend to get really, and I mean really, slick." Dolph chimed in.

"Your natural Omega scent gets even stronger while in Heat and it sets off any and every unmated Alpha around you." Sami said.

"After you are going to feel sore. It's natural." Naomi answered with a sigh.

"Most of all, and I can not stress this enough, Heat leaves Omegas defenseless against Alphas. The need to mate is too strong." Bayley said.

"Most of all, don't be afraid to ask other Omegas for help. If it strikes while on the road, it's important to have a plan of action already in place." Becky said.

Grace sighed and decided to tell all of them what she told Finn. "Look, I appreciate you all coming here tonight to try to help me get adjusted around he pack. I really do. It's just... I guess I lack the normal Omega education regarding all of this. I've been on the suppressants since I was around ten. Yes, that is really early to start them. My parents were afraid of me going into Heat at the most inopportune time, so they never allowed it to happen at all."

"Then its a good idea you joined our pack. We are really close and there are almost no secrets. We are here to help you, Grace. It would be best if you were to find an Alpha and go off the suppressants, automatically inducing Heat." Sami suggested.

"Finn said the same thing. I'm not sure it's the right thing, but I will try to follow your advice."

Once back on the road, Bayley and Becky took Grace around introducing her to everyone she hadn't met yet trying to see if she would find her mate. Unbeknownst to them - and Grace even- Grace had already felt the pull toward her mate. Grace had met her mate at the Performance Center when she first signed with WWE. Only on person knew who that was. Her mate himself.

Bayley and Becky spent all day up until show time with Grace trying to find her mate. When Grace didn't feel anything when she met the new people, she had an inkling that she may have already met him.

"I'm guessing that you didn't have any luck in the search for a mate." Finn said joining Grace in catering.

"Nope." grace looked around, fortunately they were alone. "Honestly, I think I've already met him. How would I know, though?"

"Did he touch you?" Finn asked. Grace nodded. "Did you feel...a-a spark of some sort? A pull, like if you were to see him again?"

"Yes, I felt a shock through my arm when he shook my hand. A pull toward him? Not sure." Grace answered thoughtfully.

"Ok. Now we have a base. Who did you meet before today?"

"You. Dean Ambrose...Roman Reigns..." Grace sighed.

"It has to be one of the two of them. And since Dean is mated to Seth... That means it has to be Roman." Finn grinned.

"You think Roman is my mate?"

"Sounds like it to me. There is really only one way to find out if my suspicions are true. You need to go see him. I know that you are friends with Seth, so it would be a good reason to go see them. Ask Seth if he an Dean would be willing to drive you back to the hotel. I will clear it with Sasha, Bayley and Becky." Finn said.

"I'll do that. See you around, Finn." Grace said standing up and taking her trash with her.

Grace walked down the hall, not really knowing where she was going, she was just following her instincts. Grace stopped in front of a locker room. Not really knowing how she got there, she knocked on the door. Seth answered the door in just his boxer briefs. Grace continued to avoid looking at him.

"Hey Gracie. What can we do for you?" Seth asked.

"Would you mind driving me back to the hotel tonight?"

"What about your guardians?"

"They're busy after the show." Grace answered.

"Let me check with Dean and Roman, but I don't have a problem with it." Seth shrugged.

"Thanks. I'll let the guardians know." Grace smiled.

"Seth! Who's at the door?" His Alpha called as he walked over to the door.

"Little Wolf, what brings you here?" Dean asked.

"I need a-um...I need a ride to the hotel later, my guardians are busy."

"Are you rooming with them?" Dean questioned.

"Yes." Grace answered uncertainly.

"I guess you need somewhere to stay then." Seth said. Grace gave him a confused look, finally looking them in the eye.

"If your guardians are too busy to take you back to the hotel, then won't they be too busy to room with you?"

"I never thought of that. I guess they will be." Grace answered, looking back at her feet.

"You can stay with us. I'm sure Roman won't mind. I'm not letting you stay alone. Alpha, are you agreeable to this?" Seth asked looking back at Dean.

"I guess I have to be. You're right, Omega, we can't let Little Wolf stay alone in a room." Dean grinned.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Grace said then turned and walked away. Again, not having any idea where she was or where she was going.

Grace had kept her eyes on her feet and was relying on her instincts so she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she walked right into someone.

"Whoa. Hey Baby Girl. You might want to watch where you are going. Could be dangerous." Roman said making sure that Grace didn't fall and she was all right.

"You are completely right, Mr. Reigns. I will watch where I'm going next time." Grace replied.

"You can call me Roman, you know. You don't have to be so formal with any member of the pack. With the exception of Hunter, Stephanie, and Shawn that is."

"Okay. Well, I guess I will see you after the show, Roman, since Dean and Seth agreed to let me tag along with the three of you to the hotel." Grace smiled.

"Then I will later, Grace." Roman said returning the smile. Grace walked away to return to the locker room shared by her guardians.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ONLY MY OCS.

THANK YOU TO WRESTLECHIC1 AND BROOKEWORM3 FOR VIEWING. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR NAME IN BOLD LETTERING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE.

When Grace returned to her guardians, it seemed that only Bayley was happy that she had made new friends. Grace was hugged by Bayley the minute she stepped back into their locker room. Becky was indifferent about the situation, but Sasha was furious.

"Where were you?" Sasha questioned stomping over to the cowering Omega.

"I went to talk to the Shield." Grace answered quietly.

"Why would you do that? Do you know how dangerous they are?"

"Dangerous? There is nothing dangerous about the Shield." Grace replied.

"Oh really? Roman is unmated. That makes him dangerous."

"Not to me."

"He's not?" Becky questioned. "Then you found your mate."

"Yes and no."

"Is it yes or is it no? You know what, never mind. Don't go near Roman again. Finn is driving you back to the hotel tonight."

"I already asked—"

"Don't you dare say you asked the Shield. You shouldn't be near Roman and that's final."

"He's not dangerous!" Grace shouted.

"He is. The more you argue with me about this, the more I'm sure of it." Sasha glared.

"He's not to me."

"Why not?"

"Because he's my mate!" Grace cried.

"He's your mate? Are you sure about this?" Becky questioned.

"I'm sure. Finn told me about the shock and pull to be together…. I'm sure."

"How are you sure?"

"Because when I was at the PC, before Shawn brought me to your house, he introduced me to them. Insisted on it in fact. When Shawn introduced us I shook his hand and felt a spark. Now anytime I see him, all I want is… I don't know…to be close to him."

"Wow. I guess he is your mate." Becky said, slightly shocked.

"I figured it would be Finn since he did everything in his power to spend time with you." Sasha said.

"So did I. Then he described the feeling of finding my mate, that's when I realized that I had already found him." Grace said with a never-ending smile.

"Does he know?" Bayley asked.

"I guess so." Grace said confused by the question.

"What Bayley meant was, does Roman know that you know that he's your mate?" Becky clarified.

"I don't think so. I haven't spent that much time with him, let alone have an actual conversation with him."

"Well I guess you will get the chance to since you will be traveling with them." Sasha retorted.

"Please don't be mad." Grace said softly.

"No one is mad at you, Grace." Bayley said hugging her ward.

"We might be disappointed that you didn't tell us, but we could never be mad at someone as sweet as you. In the short amount of time that you have been with us, we have grown very fond of you, Grace O'Hara." Becky said wrapping her arms around her as well. When Sasha didn't answer, Bayley and Becky looked at her for some sort of response. Sasha had a scowl etched on her face, but immediately broke into a grin when her mates raised their eyebrows at her.

"Fine… I guess I can't be mad either." Sasha laughed and joined the group hug.

After the show, Grace was putting her backpack back together to go to the hotel. Sasha, Bayley and Becky ended up actually making plans to keep up the little ruse that Finn had cooked up. Everyone was getting ready to go their separate ways, but were unwilling to upset their Alpha.

"Okay Omegas, you have my permission to go all 'mom' on her" Sasha said putting her hands in the air. Becky and Bayley both descended on Grace4 with the force of mother hens.

"Do you have enough clothes?" Bayley asked.

"Yes." Grace answered with a gesture toward her full pack.

"Do you know how to defend yourself if you need to?"

"Yes. Always carry my phone, never go anywhere alone."

"Grace, I'm serious." Becky scoffed.

"Don't worry, Mama Bear. They won't hurt me." Grace giggled.

"I'm not worried about them."

"Roman won't let any harm come to me. It's a mate thing."

"Speaking of mate things; Do you have enough suppressants?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then I think you're ready to go. Be careful tonight, Little One. Don't do anything your not ready for. Remember to take your suppressant." Becky said pretending to wipe away tears.

"Okay, I get it. I'm leaving the nest, right?" Grace said with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright you two. Leave poor Gracie alone now. She needs t get to the Shield's locker room." Sasha said practically beating off the two Omegas. Grace waved at her guardians as she left the locker room. Grace got to Roman, Dean and Seth's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Little Wolf." Dean said as he opened the door.

"Hi. How did you know it was me?" Dean just pointed to where Roman was standing, watching her every move.

"Hello, Roman." Grace blushed as she walked into the room.

"Hello, Grace. How was your night?" Roman asked as she got close.

"It was fine, thank you for asking."

"Gracie!" Seth called walking out of the bathroom.

"Hi, Seth."

"So…I spoke with Finn." Seth said walking over to the young Omega.

"Yeah?"

"And he let me in on a little secret."

"Oh…

"Oh… and what secret would that be?"

"That you and Finn cooked up this little ruse."

"It was more Finn than me. But, yes, it started as a ruse, as you put it. In actuality, it gave my guardians the chance of a night without me around and they are taking full advantage of it."

"Ok, so Seth and I have a room, Roman has his own." Dean said.

"If you're not comfortable sharing a room with me, we can work something out." Roman stepped in.

"I've never roomed with an Alpha before." Grace blushed.

"I can switch with Roman if you are more comfortable with another Omega." Seth offered.

"We can discuss this when we get to the hotel." Roman interjected.

"Damn straight we will." Dean grumbled. The men grabbed their luggage and headed out of the locker room.

The drive to the hotel was quiet as Seth and Grace sat in the back seat, while Dean and Roman sat in the front, with Roman driving. Grace, feeling safe and comfortable around them, fell asleep on Seth during the drive to the next town and to the hotel.

"I think I should room with Grace until the two of you make it official." Seth said quietly, trying not to wake up Grace.

"What makes you think she's my mate?" Roman asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"The way you are with each other."

"Oh?"

"Dude, your soft with her." Dean said quietly.

"Soft?"

"You take things slowly and you talk really softly with her. And your nice. You're never nice. With anyone. Everyone is afraid that you will take their heads off if they say or do the wrong thing around you." Dean scoffed.

"Okay, maybe she is my mate. I don't want to take things to fast though. She's young. Really young. I don't want to scare her." Roman sighed.

"Take things as slow as you want, but I want my Omega."

"Dean, give it a rest. Roman and Grace can't room together yet." Seth said trying to talk some sense into his mate.

"Too bad. I out vote you here, Seth. You, me, hotel room. Alone." Dean seethed.

"Dean!" Seth scoffed.

"No! Listen here, Omega, and listen well. I'm only going to say this once; What I say goes. You have no say in some things. This is one of them. Mates room with mates. I room with you, Roman rooms with Grace. Besides, she's on suppressants, what could go wrong?" Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dean, you knothead! Did you even stop to think that maybe, just maybe, that Grace isn't ready for all of this?"

"Then send her back to her guardians!"

"You heard her earlier. They are taking full advantage of not having her with them tonight." Seth replied.

"The she should go back to Finn. He caused all of this, make him deal with it."

"Dean, you're not being fair." Roman said parking the car in the hotel parking lot finally.

"It wasn't fair of Finn to stick us with her. He could have at least asked us before he planned this!" Dean scoffed as he and Roman got out of the car.

Seth still not wanting to wake up Grace, shifted slightly. Grace stirred, but didn't fully wake up.

"Guys!" Seth called trying not to get to loud.

"What?!" Both Roman and Dean called back in unison.

"What about Grace?"

"Wake her up." Dean said coldly.

"Dean." Seth sighed.

"If you two split my bags, I'll carry Grace inside." Roman said grabbing Grace's backpack. Dean grumbled, but Seth willingly grabbed and extra bag. Roman picked up Grace and headed into the hotel.

Once inside, Dean started glaring at Roman again.

"What has gotten into you?!" Seth whispered to Dean.

"Nothing. Something tells me that Little Wolf needs her Alpha tonight. Don't ask me how or why. I don't know. Call it a sixth sense. Grace needs Roman tonight." Dean sighed.

"I think you're wrong, Dean. Please reconsider." Seth pleaded with his Alpha.

"I'm sorry Seth, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe Roman is right and I'm just being a knothead. Go ahead and talk to Roman about rooming with Grace." Dean acquiesced.

"Who's rooming with Grace?" A voice from the elevator bay asked.

"Roman—"

"Not a good idea." Finn said coming to stand near Dean.

"What? Since when?"

"Take a good sniff near Grace." Finn said raising an eyebrow. Dean did. Barely.

"Shit." Dean grumbled.

"She must have forgotten to take her suppressant before she fell asleep in the car. Being loser to her Alpha must have set off her Heat." Finn sighed.

"What do you suggest?"

"Tell Roman that she's going to be rooming with you and Seth. Get her to my room."

"But—"

"I'm mated. Sami and I try to keep it quiet. We'll take care of her for the next few days." Finn said cutting him off.

"What about—"

"Don't worry about it, Dean. I won't knot her. We'll get her through this." Finn said.

"What's going on?" Roman questioned.

"Nothing. Grace is going to room with Seth and me." Dean said. Seth gave Dean a questioning look, but didn't voice it.

"Are you sure? I really wouldn't mind sharing a room with her."

"Seth's right. She shouldn't be alone with you yet. Grace still isn't comfortable around unmated Alphas."

"Okay." Roman said, now it was his turn to be confused.

"I'll take her bags." Finn offered.

"Bag. She only brought one." Roman said handing over the sleeping Omega to Dean.

"Only one? Which one?" Finn questioned.

"Her backpack. Why? What's going on?" Roman asked handing over her bag.

Finn looked through the bag. "Shit."

"What's going on?" Roman repeated.

"Grace doesn't carry her suppressants in here anymore. She keeps them in the big luggage with most of her clothes." Finn answered after a silent debate.

"So she forced herself into Heat?" Dean asked.

"I don't think she did it intentionally. Let's get her upstairs before someone else notices." Finn said pushing Roman into the elevator first. Then Seth and himself, ten Dean with Grace. It was better for all involved if Roman didn't catch a whiff of Grace at the moment. The suppressants still somewhat in her system and her Heat not fully taking effect yet.

The elevator stopped at their floor. The sixth floor. "What room?" Dean asked.

"605."

"That's our room." Seth said confused.

"We're switching." Finn said. "Roman, which one is yours?"

"610." Roman answered as Seth opened the door. Dean carried Grace into the room.

"Good. Stay there." Finn said going into the room and closing the door.

Dean got Grace into the bed. By that point, Grace was burning up.

"So what's the plan?"

"So what's the plan?" Seth asked.

"We are going to try to ride this out."

"What happens if she can't?"

"We try everything. She's burning up, Rollins, run a cold bath." Finn sighed. Seth scurried off to do as he was told. Dean stood with the other Alpha, waiting for a task.

"Seth's right. What if 'riding it out' makes things worse?" Dean questioned.

"Then we alert Roman. I'm hoping that having an Alpha near will lessen the effects."

"So you're taking chances with Roman's mate?"

"No. If the cold bath doesn't help, then we will try to just stay close." Finn sighed.

"Do either of you even understand Heats?" Seth asked.

"Fully?" Dean asked.

"Of course you don't. With all do respect to the both of you, I'm not leaving her with Finn." Seth said.

"Seth—"

"No, listen to me, you have no idea what we Omegas go though during Heat. Most times the only thing that will stop our suffering is a knot. Most cases these days; the Omegas are mated, so they get the real thing. However, in this case, Grace is an unmated virgin Omega, there is nothing we can do. Most unmated Omegas use toys."

"What are you saying, Seth?" Dean asked.

"If Grace's symptoms get any worse, you need to tell Roman. He is the only one who can, for lack of a better term, fix her."

"Ok. Let's do it this way: if my way -the we ride it out way- doesn't work, we do it your way -the we tell Reigns way." Finn sighed picking Grace up and carrying her to the cold bath.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, JUST MY OC.

A/N: I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR NO KNOT SCENE. I WAS GOING TO WRITE A FEW, BUT IT'S NOT REALLY SOMETHING THAT I AM GREAT AT SO I DIDN'T INCLUDE THEM. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO WRITE A FEW AND SUBMIT THEM FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS THEY WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND YOU MOST CERTAINLY GET CREDIT FOR THEM.

After the cold bath didn't work, Seth laid towels down on the bed so Finn could lay Grace, still clothed, down on the bed.

"I still think we should see if we can at least get her to wake up before we call Roman." Dean said, finally giving in to Finn's plan.

"So we just wait and see?" Seth asked.

"Pretty much." Finn said, pulling Grace close.

"I'm not gong to sit here and watch my mate get cozy with another Omega!" Seth shouted.

"Seth! Don't you feel it? I know for a fact that you feel it with Roman—" Dean started.

"I don't feel anything with Roman." Seth denied.

"Don't try to deny it , Seth. I feel it too. We are all meant to be together. We are all mates. Go ahead, run to Roman. Tell him what kind of shape Grace is in. She's our mate too, Seth. Let's help Little Wolf." Dean sighed. No one noticed Finn smirking. He obviously knew, but wanted them to figure it out for themselves.

"So you want me to get Roman?" Seth asked, stunned.

"Yes. And while you are at it, tell Sami I'll be back shortly." Finn quipped. Seth practically ran out of the room.

Roman was sitting in his room, staring at the television, but not actually watching it. Roman was trying, unsuccessfully, to get through to Grace's guardians. After the fifth time, he gave up and called the Pack Omega to see if Shawn had an opinion on how to handle things with Grace.

"Hello?" Shawn asked as he answered the phone.

"Shawn, it's Roman."

"Hey, Roman. What's up man?"

"I think Grace is in Heat."

"And that's a problem because?"

"She isn't properly mated yet and I'm afraid that every unmated Alpha will go after her." Roman sighed.

Rapid banging at the door brought Roman to his feet.

"I'll have to call you back, Shawn. There's someone at the door." Roman said before he hung up.

"Roman!" Seth screamed through the door as he banged.

"Do you mind? I was trying to relax."

"Right…..Anyway, move it, Reigns. Our mate is in trouble." Seth said grabbing Roman's arm.

"Forget it. Let Dean get out of it himself for once."

"I didn't say it was Dean." Seth shrugged.

"Grace is in trouble?"

"She never woke up when her Heat struck. Finn tried to help her through it with Dean's help."

"And?"

"No such luck. Dean and I aren't her true mates. You are. Grace needs you, Roman." Seth said walking down the hall to room 605.

"What about you and Dean?" Roman asked as he reached Seth.

"We'll stay as long as you need us, Rome. You say the word and we're gone." Seth said opening the door.

"The two of you are my mates, too. If I go down the rabbit hole to follow Grace, I need the two of you to watch over us and make sure that we make it out of this alive." Roman said walking into the room.

"Great you got Roman. I'm going to go back to Sami now. Have fun with your mate you three." Finn said getting off the bed.

"Thank you." Roman said catching Finn by the arm before the older Alpha left the room.

"No problem, man. Just treat her right. I'd never hear the end of it from Grace's guardians if you didn't. Try to get her to wake up before you do anything. Definitely don't mate her while she's unconscious." Finn smiled.

"Will do. Go on back to your mate now. We have this under control." Roman smiled as Finn left the two Alphas and Seth with their mate.

Dean was cuddled so close to the still soaked Omega that you could barely see where he ended and he began.

"Why is she all wet?" Roman questioned.

"She was burning up, so Finn decided to try a cold bath to bring down the fever. Not as effective as he hoped, by the way." Dean said.

"We need to get Grace out of those wet clothes."

"Seth should do it. Grace trusts him." Dean said slowly moving away from her.

"Agreed. I don't trust myself or my wolf not to try something." Roman and Dean went into the bathroom, leaving Seth to change Gracie. Once she was dry, Seth told Dean and Roman that all was well again. Roman stayed in the bathroom a little longer to calm himself while Dean went right to Grace's side.

"Hey, Little Wolf. If you don't wake up, I can't guarantee that the Big Bad Wolf won't get you while your sleeping." Dean whispered as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Lunatic…" Grace stirred.

"Hey Little Wolf." Dean said moving a stray hair from her face.

"Why do I feel so hot, Deano?" Grace asked opening her eyes and grimacing.

"You're in Heat, Little Wolf." Dean said putting his hand on her forehead.

"It hurts, Dean."

"I know, Little Wolf. We're going to make it better." Dean said. Roman and Seth came into the room.

"Well, look who's awake." Roman said standing on the other side of the bed.

"Big Bad Mate." Grace joked.

"Hoping not to be." Roman smiled.

How are you feeling, Gracie?" Seth asked.

"It hurts. And I'm so warm, Sethie."

"We're going to make it better, Gracie."

"How, Sethie?" Grace questioned.

"Roman is going to lay down on the bed with you." Seth answered.

"Is that going to make things all better?" Grace asked.

"We hope so, Little Wolf." Dean chuckled as Roman joined Grace in the bed.

"So now we wait?"

"Now we wait." Seth said as he and Dean joined them as well.

"What if just laying here together doesn't work?" Grace asked.

"Then we try something else." Roman said placing a soft kiss to the top of his mate's head.

"If it comes to it, Roman, I want you to mate me." Grace said softly.

"It's not going to come to that, Baby."

"Roman, I'm serious. If my Heat gets worse, and all of the other Omegas tell me that it will, you are going to need to knot me."

"You're not thinking right now, Grace. I will not let you talk me into mating you right now."

"Gracie, do you remember what we talked about with the other Omegas?" Seth questioned.

"The symptoms of Heat.' Grace replied.

"Exactly. What are you feeling right now, Darlin'?"

"Hot. Really hot. And everything hurts." Gracie answered.

"Okay. As long as she can answer that, I think we're fine. If she couldn't, I think there could be a problem. Delirium doesn't always set in, but there is a possibility. If things do get worse, Rome, you may not have a choice. This is her first Heat. Ever. You may not like it, but you may have to knot her. Dean and I heard her agree to it." Seth sighed.

"I could put it in writing if you like." Grace said struggling to sit up.

"Don't move, Little Wolf." Dean warned.

"Why?"

"Your scent is getting stronger, Little Wolf."" Dean said as he got the notepad and pen supplied by the hotel. Grace wrote down her orders of Roman knotting her and handed them back to Dean

"Are you certain, Princess?" Seth asked.

"I'm sure. If things get worse, I want you to knot me and make things better." Grace insisted.

The next day, true to Naomi's word, Grace was feeling sore. Roman ended up having to knot her during her Heat.

"Hey, Baby Girl. How are you feeling this morning?" Roman asked running a loving hand through Grace's hair.

"Better. Sore, but better." Grace smiled.

"Good. I ordered breakfast." Roman smiled back.

"Where are Dean and Seth?"

"They went to the gym." Roman said getting out of bed.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I couldn't leave you alone."

"Roman—"

"Grace, you are my mate. I will not leave you while you are suffering from the effects of Heat. I will not leave you period. You are mine to take care of. Especially not the we've mated."

"Bayley is not going to like this." Grace giggled.

"What does Bayley have to do with this?" Roman practically snarled.

"She's like my adopted mom. She's not going to like the fact that we've mated and she had no choice in it."

"So this is funny to you?"

"Not at all. What's funny is that you really are acting like the Big Bad Wolf right now." Grace smiled.

"Well this Big Bad Wolf may just keep you locked up here all day." Roman smiled.

"Not if he wants a visit from my guardians." Grace sighed.

"Grace—" Roman groaned.

"Roman, you and I both know that they will be banging down that door if I don't contact them soon."

"Finn will have told them—"

"Finn won't have told them anything. This is something that I need to talk to them about." Grace sighed.

"You are not going alone, Baby Girl." Roman said heading toward the bathroom.

"I can't ask that of you." Grace called.

"You don't have to ask me anything. You are my responsibility now." Roman called back. Grace, being curious as of late, got out of bed once she heard the shower start. Grace debated whether or not to join Roman in the shower. Joining him won.

"OH, Big Bad Wolf, Red Riding Hood is here for you." Grace said in sing song.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC!

A/N: THEY HAVE ADVANCED INTO A FOURSOME! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ ANY FURTHER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. AS ALWAYS: THANKS TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED. I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN TO WRITE DOWN WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU ARE NEVER FORGOTTEN AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED/ FAVEORITED THE STORY. ICEPRINCESS1987

The situation between Roman and Grace didn't go unnoticed by Grace's guardians. When Grace didn't return to the room before dinner the next night, they went in search of Finn to see if Finn knew where to find her.

"Finn, Grace still hasn't been back to the room and she didn't leave a message saying she wouldn't be back there. How do we find her?" Sasha questioned.

"Well, I have some bad news for you three."

"Spit it out, Finn." Becky said getting irritated.

"Grace went into Heat last night." Finn sighed.

"She what?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Sasha, Grace left her suppressants in her luggage. It wasn't part of the plan, I assure you."

"No, I guess it wasn't. She must have forgotten that she moved them. How is she?" Bayley asked.

"When I last saw her? Not well. I left her with Roman, He is her mate after all." Finn answered.

"You left Grace with her mate? You do realize that they didn't have permission from the Alphas' to mate yet, right?" Becky countered.

"I trust that Roman got in contact with them before hand." Finn retorted.

"Roman was probably being a knot head. So much of a knot head, he probably forgot about getting permission before taking the girl for his mate. And the other two aren't much better, even if Seth is Omega." Sasha said.

"So you think they went ahead and mated Grace without Pack Permission?" Finn asked.

"Yes, and I'm telling you now; if that's happened, I am going to hold you personally responsible, Finn Balor. You knew the rules and yet you set the two of them up. You knew that if they mated without Pack Permission, that they could get thrown out of the pack." Sasha seethed.

"You are taking this way too far, Banks. She was in Heat. Her first Heat, ever. I wasn't about to let the poor girl suffer." Finn shot back.

"Then you should have spoken to the Alphas', not just left her in the care of the Shield."

"So if it had happened on your watch, you would have put her life at risk to call an Alpha that doesn't really care about the pack Omegas?"

"Finn, I'm warning you, if Grace gets tossed out of the pack, your mate will no longer have an Alpha." Sasha said reaching up and grabbing Finn's ear.

"I think it would be better for you if you come with us to find the new mates." Bayley said trying to ease the tension. Finn, somewhat reluctantly, took Sasha, Becky, and Bayley to room 605.

"This is a joke, right?" Sasha questioned, gesturing to the room number.

"I wish it were. It was…available." Finn said knocking on the door.

"Hey, can we help you?" Seth asked as he and Dean returned to the room.

"We were looking for Grace." Bayley said.

"I think she's here." Dean smirked.

"Dean, please. This is not a matter for joking around."

"When it comes to our mate—"

"Wait—'our mate'? I thought Grace was Roman's mate." Becky interrupted.

"Grace is Roman's true mate, but Dean and I feel the mate pull toward her as well." Seth answered.

"O—kay" Becky said confused.

"Roman and Grace are the 'meant-to-be-together' type, just like Seth and I are. We are all open to being mates together." Dean explained.

"So…You share her?"

"In a way…you see, with Dean and me and Roman and Grace being true mates, we are always going to be together. We're like…a foursome. Grace and I…we are the Omegas…we are like the best of friends…"

"Roman loves Grace, Grace loves Roman. I care for Grace, not really sure how she feels about me, but…She's a special girl." Dean sighed.

"Good to know." Bayley said.

"Can we see her?" Sasha asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Not sure. We need to make sure that they're decent." Dean shrugged.

"Can you do that, please?" Finn asked. Dean and Seth went into the room.

"Gracie!" Seth called out dropping his gym bag on the floor. Grace came out of the bathroom, noticed Dean and Seth and smiled. Roman had been lounging on the bed watching the television.

"Hey, guys! What's on the agenda tonight?" Grace asked hugging the pair.

"Your guardians are waiting outside. We told them we were making sure that the two of you were decent." Seth said.

"Yes, we were going to be having a rousing round of sex while waiting for the two of you to return to have dinner with us." Roman said with a roll of his eyes. "Let them in."

"Yes, Alpha." Seth said as Grace joined Roman on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Sasha blurted out as she burst into the room.

"I think I'm in bed with my mate." Roman smirked. (Now would be a good time to point out that both are fully dressed and sitting on top of the covers.)

"I think you better find a way to grovel to the Pack Alphas' and fast, Reigns. If the Alphas' find out that the two of you mated, without their permission…things could get ugly. And horrible for the two of you. There are only about two other couples that were dumb enough to do this and they got caught." Sasha sighed.

"And what, pray tell, was the result of that? Did they slap them on the wrist? Did they get a spanking?" Dean laughed.

"They got tossed out of the Pack." Becky retorted.

"I really think that with Grace's situation that they wouldn't do that, but I think that the four of you need to talk to the Pack Leaders." Bayley urged.

"I was on the phone with Shawn when Seth came to tell me that Grace was in Heat. No doubt that it got back to Hunter and Stephanie." Roman sighed.

"It would be best for all of you if you came clean with them." Bayley sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So there is going to be a mysterious visitor in this chapter. If you have any guesses, you can just leave them for me in the reviews like good little readers. ;) (yes that is a compliment good people). And there is going to be a going to be a surprise coming your way. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to get it to you all.

Over the next few hours, Sasha went about contacting the Pack Leaders and setting up a meeting. (As previously noted; Stephanie and Hunter [with Shawn] are the Pack Leaders.) Bayley and Becky went about getting Grace ready to meet with them. Since it was late at night (or early in the morning, if you prefer) Sasha had gotten a meeting for nine o'clock in the morning.

***At the meeting***

"Sasha, you called this meeting, you have the floor." Shawn said sipping his coffee.

"It has to come to our attention that Grace went into Heat a couple of nights ago." Sasha stated.

"I heard something about that…" Shawn said.

"Grace, how are you feeling?" Hunter asked.

"Fine now, Alpha."

"Wait…your Heat lasted how long?" Stephanie questioned.

"Do I have to answer that?" Grace blushed.

"Over night." Roman answered for her.

"OVER NIGHT?! No Heat lasts just one night unless an Omega gets knotted!" Stephanie snarled, jumping out of her seat.

"Gracie, sweetie, we get that you are a new member of the Pack, but there are certain rules that must be followed. Okay you found your mate, but you should have asked permission to mate with him." Shawn sighed.

"That's right. The first thing you should do is get permission from us AKA the Pack Leaders." Hunter said.

"There have been only two other couples who have gone against the Pack Leaders like that. One was CM Punk and AJ Lee. The other were your parents." Stephanie scoffed.

"My—my parents were in the pack?"

"HEY, what is going on here?" asked a new visitor.

"What are you doing here?" Stephanie questioned.

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard…I am reclaiming my half of the Pack." The Visitor offered.

"Well, we were just going to offer judgement on the newest wrong doings against the Pack." Stephanie replied in a sickly-sweet voice.

"What wrong doings?"

"My mates and I…well, I found my true mate and…she went into Heat."

"And you mated?"

"Yes, we mated."

"Unfortunately Alpha, you knew the rules. We can't hold Grace responsible because she has only been with us for a few weeks and has not possibly memorized the rules yet." Stephanie countered.

"Alpha, you can't be serious!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Terribly so. I hate that I must do this. Roman, Dean, Seth and Grace are hereby ejected from this Pack." Stephanie said picking up a note or something that was in front of her.

"You can't do that!" Seth shouted.

"Actually, we can and I did." Stephanie said with a wave of her hand.

"Actually…you can't. There needs to be a consensus among the leaders."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED. NOT SURE IF I SHOULD JUST PICK A PAIR TO MAKE GRACE'S PARENTS OR IF I SHOULD PUT A POLL UP, I GUESS YOU COULD ALL JUST LEAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL TAKE THOSE SUGGESTIONS INTO ACCOUNT AS WIELL. I WAS REALLY THINKING THAT DDP SHOULD BE ONE OF GRACE'S PARENTS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THAT. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHERE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THIS GO, DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW THAT AS WELL.

BAMAKAKECHICK: VERY GOOD GUESS KEEP READING TO SEE IF YOU WERE RIGHT.

CLAIRE63: GLAD THAT YOU READ IT ANYWAY. HOPING TO KEEP THINGS LONGER FROM NOW ON.

*** After the meeting***

"My parents were part of the pack?" Grace asked as she, Roman, Dean and Seth sat down to lunch with the visitor.

"Alpha Reigns, Alpha Ambrose and Omega Rollins I am familiar with, however the young lady I am not."

"Grace O'Hara, this is Shane McMahon." Roman said introducing the two.

"Shane, it's really great to meet you." Grace smiled.

"It is really nice to meet you too, Miss O'Hara."

"Is it rue that my parents were part of the pack?" Grace questioned.

"Your birth parents were, yes." Shane replied.

"Birth parents? But I wasn't adopted." Grace said confused.

"I'm sorry, Grace, but you were. You were brought into the Pack on behest of your birth parents." Shane answered.

"Who are my birth parents?"

"Well, as it turns out, I am not at liberty to tell you that." Shane said looking at the menu.

"What do you mean you are 'not at liberty to tell'? There are her parents we are talking about." Seth said taking offense to the response.

"I mean that no one in the Pack is allowed to divulge that information to her. That was the stipulation that they made when Stephanie and Hunter agreed to bring Miss O'Hara into the Pack when her adoptive parents died and she was unceremoniously tossed out of her previous Pack." Shane sighed.

"Stipulations? So my parents made a deal with Hunter and Stephanie for me to be brought into this Pack?" Grace questioned, outraged.

"I'm sorry, Miss O'Hara. It seems that that is the case. I wish I had more for you. I am going to see if there is a loophole around the stipulations, but I make no guarantees, Grace. I wasn't present when the deal was made or I would never have agreed to that term. In fact, I would have brought them back into the fold and made them take responsibility for you instead of forcing you on to the Banks' Household." Shane insisted as the waiter took their drink orders.

"I don't mind my guardians, Sir. In fact, I hope I'm not out of line when I say that I'm glad that they were appointed as my guardians. Yes, Alpha Sasha can get a little…strict, but she is fair. Omegas Becky and Bayley too. Bayley is…well, Bayley is easy to please as long as you try to follow the rules, she's happy." Grace said.

"Well that is certainly good to hear, Miss O'Hara. And if it were up to me, I would have granted you and Mr. Reigns permission to make things official between the two of you already." Shane said.

"Well, there are four of us actually in this relationship." Dean countered as the waiter brought their drinks

"Four of you?"

"Yes, Sir. Roman, Grace, Seth and myself. Seth and I are true mates like Roman and Grace, but as previously stated at that so called meeting, we all feel the pull to each other." Dean said sipping his drink.

"As long as you are all willing, then I have no say in it. I do, however, have a suggestion. Make things official before Stephanie and Hunter try to enforce their judgement." Shane suggested.

"Agreed, Sir. The bonding ceremony will take place as soon as possible." Roman smiled.

"It's what's best for us all." Seth smirked.

"Yup. Once it's official…" Dean started. Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

"No offense, Roman." Dean laughed.

"Offense? That would imply that you meant something by that statement, Alpha Ambrose." Grace smiled.

"At least you all get along." Shane said, "I think I will leave you all to your lunch."

Shane left Grace and the Shield to themselves.

"Now, what was that about things being official?" Roman questioned.

"Nothing, Alpha Reigns."

"I'd actually like to hear the answer to that as well, please." Seth said folding his hands in front of him on the table.

Dean sighed and set his glass on the table. "Please, don't take this the wrong way, Roman. I only meant that once it's official, that means that you can still have your nights with Seth, but that also means that I get time with Grace."

"Only if Grace is agreeable to that." Roman pointed out.

"Grace is sitting right here." Grace reminded them.

"Gracie, why don't we leave the Alphas to talk." Seth suggested.

"And do what, Seth?"

"Plan your bonding ceremony." He smiled, standing up.

"Don't you mean 'our' bonding?" Grace smiled back as she followed.

"I guess that is what it is. Although, Dean and I have already gone through a formal bonding ceremony, Grace. This one would be strictly for you and Roman."

"Why can't it be for all four of us?" Grace questioned as they left the restaurant.

"Because bonding ceremonies are usually reserved for true mates." Seth replied putting his arm around Grace's shoulders.

"We're all mates, true or not. Shouldn't that matter?"

"Not everyone feels that way, Gracie. According to Alpha code, they get to decide on the type of bonding. Most Alphas look only to bond either true mates or chosen mates when no true mate is available. No one has bonded with two Omegas and two Alphas together. What you are asking for, Gracie, is impossible." Seth sighed.

"Unprecedented, not impossible, Seth. Just because it's not typical, doesn't mean that it doesn't or hasn't happened."

"Grace, I'm not saying that its not something that I want. I want to be bonded to you and Roman just as much as I'm bonded to Dean." Seth said stopping. He turned Grace toward him and took both of her hands in his.

"Seth, that's what I want. I care for you and Dean just as much as I care for Roman. I don't care that Roman and I are each others true mates while you and Dean aren't. I have chosen you and Dean just as much as I have chosen Roman. It's not fair that just because he and I are true mates that we get al the fuss. I want ALL of us to be bonded together." Grace said linking their fingers.

"It doesn't work like that, Gracie. You know that." Seth said dropping her hands.

"It should be our decision, Seth. Ours as a group, not just up to the Alphas."

"Alphas make the decisions in our world, Gracie. We Omegas don't get a choice. In anything."

"That's not fair!" Grace cried.

"Its not fair. But until fifty years ago, Omegas were viewed as nothing but property by the Alphas." Seth argued.

"Then we should take this to Dean and Roman." Grace said turning t head back to the two Alphas.

Seth grabbed Grace's arm in an attempt to stop her. "Grace, this needs to be their decision. Roman may want to keep you to himself for a while."

"Seth, that's not fair to you and Dean." Grace sighed, turning toward him.

"Not your call, Grace."

"Nothing is set in stone." Grace said reaching up to caress his face.

"I'm sorry, Gracie. I don't think this is going to work the way you want it to." Seth said softly.

"Let's go back to the hotel and give our Alphas some time alone." Grace suggested.

"Agreed. I'd like that." He nodded.

"Me too. Maybe we could get to know each other a bit better." Grace said cheekily.

"I think that could be arranged, Little Mate."

"Little mate?" Grace asked crinkling her nose.

"You don't like it?" Seth replied as they started back to their hotel.

"I will answer to whatever you choose to call me." Grace smiled, linking hands with him once again.

"Good. Little mate it is."\\\"Why that?"

"You're the smallest of us. Dean already calls you 'Little Wolf', so that's out. I don't want to step on Roman's toes. You're my mate, Gracie. I want everyone to know."

"Sounds good to me, Omega mate." Grace said.

Seth made a face at her. "Omega mate?"

"You're an Omega and my mate. If you can state the obvious, so can I." Grace giggled.

"I guess that's true. What do you want to do when we get back to the hotel?"

"How about we cuddle on the bed, order room service and watch a movie."

"Sounds good. What movie."

"You chose."

"Alright, I will. I'm glad that you cam into my life, Little Mate." Seth said kissing the side of her head.

"I'm glad I came into your life too, Omega Mate." Grace said sighing with contentment.

***Roman and Dean***

"You want a night with Grace?" Roman asked calmly as he took a sip of his drink after Grace and Seth left.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you." Dean sighed.

"I'm not upset, Uce. In fact, I'm happy to know that you want to spend time with her. I don't want this arrangement to be one sided."

"Good. Neither do I. I love Seth, bit I' beginning to, like, crave Grace's company. I didn't mean to sound rude in front of Grace and Shane, but there is only so much I can tolerate before I snap like that."

"No worries, Uce. I felt the same way when you first got together with Seth." Roman smirked.

"Glad to hear that you think this is funny." Dean retorted.

"Don't get like that." Roman groaned.

"Like what?"

"Like this. Dean as one of Grace's mates you are entitled to some alone time with her. You shouldn't have to worry about asking me for permission to spend time with your mate. As long as Grace agrees and it's okay with Seth, then its alright with me." Roman said.

"What happens if I want time with you, Alpha?"

"Then all you have to do is ask."

"Since Grace and Seth are occupying themselves, what do you say we head back to the hotel for some quality time together?" Dean said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think that I was thinking the same thing." Roman laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so sorry about not being around for a while between things IRL and having an extreme case of writers block, I haven't really been writing a lot lately so please forgive me and really, I do appreciate everyone who has favorited the story and especially those who have reviewed this story from the bottom of my heart, thank you all. Also, I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I am still (clearly) battling a bit of writers block with it. Leave a review with what you would like to see happen and I will try to fit it in. -IcePrincess1987

Grace and Seth had cuddled on the bed all night long watching movies. They ordered dinner from room service. With occasional kisses of course. Their end of the relationship is more about general companionship than sex. Unlike their relationship with either Alpha or between the Alphas. Grace just needed a friend in that moment, so Seth became that friend. If she had needed a lover, undoubtedly, he would have been there for her.

"Gracie, sweetheart, time to get up. We need to get back with our Alphas." Seth said softly as he shook her gently.

"More sleep." Grace grumbled.

"We need to find Roman and Dean. We need to make things official before the pack decides to either take you away from us or toss us all out of the pack."

"Later. Sleep now." Grace said once again as she rolled over.

"Fine! Stay here! I'm going to find our Alphas. Maybe they can persuade you to get out of bed."

"Seth! Come back to bed!" Grace called after him. Seth left the hotel room. Grace reluctantly got out of bed and got ready to follow Seth. And she grumbled about it the whole time.

Seth found Roman and Dean in Dean's room a couple of doors down the corridor. Roman and Dean were lying in bed watching crappy television.

"Hey guys." Seth said as sitting on the end of the bed by Dean's feet.

"Hey yourself. How was last night?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Last night?" Seth asked feigning innocence.

"Yes. Last night. You had Grace all to yourself." Dean chuckled at Seth's clueless look.

"Nothing happened with Grace last night." Seth sighed.

"You slept with Grace, didn't you?" Roman questioned.

"Slept. That's it. Nothing else. We just happened to share a bed. Grace just needed a friend last night. Nothing more." Seth huffed.

"Sounds to me like you wanted more." Dean chortled.

"I may have wanted more, but she didn't want me last night. She just needed a friend. We sat, watched movies, ate and fell asleep. Nothing happened."

"Speaking of Grace, though, where is she?" Roman asked.

"Still asleep. Silly little Omega refused to get out of bed."

"You left her alone?!"

"She wanted to sleep in. I thought we should find the two of you. She won." Seth shrugged.

"With the pack looking for our heads on a platter, it wouldn't be wise for any of us o be caught alone." Roman glared.

"Especially not Grace. She can't defend herself if she gets caught unaware." Dean added.

"I—I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Roman." Seth said.

"Just go back to the room. We'll be there shortly." Dean answered as Roman continued to glare at Seth.

Seth scurried off back to Grace and Roman's room; only to find that she wasn't still asleep.

Grace left the hotel room where she had spent the night with Seth. She knew Seth had gone in search of Roman and Dean, but she had no idea where to start. They could be anywhere; the gym, eating at a restaurant, in a hotel room. The possibilities were numerous. Not realizing that it wasn't safe for her to be out alone, Grace decided to have a look around the city for her mates.

A/N: I know, I know, I left a cliffhanger….you can all flame me about it later. Again, I am super sorry about the length of the chapter. I was kind of hoping that as I typed this out that I would be hit with some kind of inspiration. Also; THE SHIELD GOT BACKTOGETHER! How cool is that? Of course TLC won't be the same with out Roman (hoping he gets better soon) having Kurt join the for one night only will certainly be cool though. Okay, done fan-girl-ing over the shield. Again, sorry about shortness, let me know what you all think. Thank You again -IcePrincess1987


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Unfortunately, a long bought of writer's block prevented me from writing this chappie then IRL took hold as well. Hoping to have the next chapter up faster since I am currently writing that one... Remember this is a work in progress. Sometimes it takes me a while to work through a chapter to make it almost perfect. There is a bit of jumping back and forth in this chapter so bear with me. Now without further ado:

While Grace was out looking for Roman, Dean and Seth, it seems that someone else was looking for her. Someone

that she thought was long dead. While Grace had been raised by George and Annette O'Hara, they were not her biological parents. In fact, no one was even aware that an arrangement had been made between the O'Hara's and the birth parents. Or rather, parent. The one parent was led to believe that little Gracie had died at birth by the other who gave her away to the O'Hara's'. Subsequently, the parent who had given birth had been notified of her existence when she joined Pack WWE and took Roman as her Alpha against Pack policy. And since neither Grace nor her new family were aware of such a person, they couldn't begin to suspect that he would be the one after her. And through the mating process, linking two of the biggest families in the wrestling business together. Forever. That is, if the Pack doesn't decide to split them up.

Grace looked for her Alpha in some obvious places. The one place that she didn't even think to look for them was in another hotel room. What Grace didn't count on though was one of her birth parents wanting her back. Of course, while Grace was looking for the Alphas and Seth, they were looking for her.

"Grace!" Her father called after her, not wanting to wait any more. Grace stopped at the sound of her name.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Grace asked when he caught up to her.

"Not personally, but you may know my niece, Natalya."

"Is she with WWE?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell for me. But my mate might know her." Grace responded politely.

"Your mated?"

"Yes, I just recently found my mates." Grace grinned at the thought of the trio.

"Mates? Multiple? That's not possible."

"Apparently it is. Rare, but possible. In fact, my guardians were multiples." Grace giggled.

"So rare in the 'outside' world, but common in WWE?"

"I guess so. I'm sorry, Sir, but you haven't told me who you are, and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"I'm sorry. Please mind my lack of manners there. I'm Bret Hart. Grace, I'm your father."

"That's not possible. My parents were George and Annette O'Hara. You must have me confused with someone else, Mr. Hart. If you will excuse me, I must find my mates. And for the record, Mr. Hart, It's Mrs. Reigns now."

"Reigns? As in Sika's son?"

"I', not sure whom the person you speak of is, but rest assured, sir, that I would not cross Roman, Seth and Dean if I were you. You wouldn't like the consequences."

"Gracie!" called a familiar voice causing both to turn around.

"Finn!" Grace called back waving her friend over.

"Hey, Baby. Out without your mates?" Finn asked pulling her into a hug.

"I was looking for my mates actually." Grace blushed.

"You're looking for them? Babe, they sent came looking for you. They're on their way to the apartment to look for you, hoping that you had gone ahead of them to talk to Sasha, Bayley and Bex."

"No, Seth left me alone in his room to go find the Alphas. I went looking for all three and I still can't find them." Grace sighed.

"Hi, Finn Balor, Friend of the lovely Grace O'Hara. How can we help you?" Finn said sticking his hand out.

"Bret Hart, Grace's father." Bret responded shaking Finn's hand.

"Grace's father? I thought her parents were dead?" Finn asked confused.

"Her adoptive parents are dead. I'm her biological father."

"If you're her father, what do you plan to do with her?"

"I plan to bring Grace back to my Pack in Canada."

"You do know that Grace is mated to a member of this Pack."

"Three, actually." Grace answered.

"Right...Three members of this Pack. You can't just take her away from them." Finn countered.

"I can. From what I've heard, their mating wasn't sanctioned by the Pack. Therefore, the mating was illegally done and WILL NOT be considered legal by the Pack until they have made a judgement about them. Even then, they may be tossed out of the pack. Permanently." Bret said.

'"Don't I have a choice? I would rather take the risk with my mates than leave them to their fate alone!" Grace shouted.

"Gracie, unfortunately, that's not the way this world works. Omegas have little to no rights on their own. Alphas hold ALL the power. If you're not mated, then your Alpha father has the right to make decisions for you. He can force you to leave your current Pack with him." Finn sighed.

"That's not fair! I love my mates! I want to be with them!"

"You don't have a choice, Sweetheart! The Pack Elders are planning to separate you from your mates, therefore, I have no choice but to bring you back with me." Bret said with a roll of his eyes.

"I won't go!"

"You have to!"

"No!"

"Grace, you have no choice. Come with me or be cast out of the Pack and alone. Alone, you die. There is no question about that. Lone wolves never survive. I can't help you then. Let me help you now."

"Then my mates come too." Grace argued.

"I can't speak for other Alphas." Bret said with a shake of his head.

"Please! At least ask them." She pleaded.

"Grace." Bret sighed.

"She's right. All you can do is ask them. Give them a chance. Roman and Grace have already mated. She is most likely already pregnant from the knotting. If the child is to survive, then her mates must be present during the pregnancy." Finn reasoned.

"I can ask them, but there is no guarantee that they are going to take that option." Bret capitulated.

"That's all I ask. Give them a choice. What they choose is what I choose." Grace nodded. Grace, Bret and Finn went back to the hotel to look for Roman, Dean and Seth.

Once Seth discovered that Grace had left the hotel room, he immediately went to tell the Alphas.

"What do we do?" Seth questioned.

"Chances are Grace went looking for you, but since she couldn't find you, she went looking for all three of us. Did you tell her what room we were in? Dean questioned, trying to be the level headed one.

"It never actually came up, I told her to get out of bed, she refused, I then came to you two to get you to do something. By the time I got back to the room, she was gone." Seth sighed as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Let's think about this rationally for a minute. Where would she go if she were feeling alone?" Dean said.

"Her guardians." Seth and Roman said together. Roman and Dean got dressed and the trio left to go talk to Bayley, Becky and Sasha. They told the desk that if their mate came back, stop her.

"Grace, I still think you are making a mistake with those three." Bret said.

"Those three? They are my mates. You have no right to tell me who my mate can be." Grace responded.

"Grace, baby, we've discussed this. He's your father. He has every right." Finn replied.

"He is not my father. My father was George O'Hara. My guardians are Bayley, Becky and Sasha. They are the only ones besides Roman, Seth and Dean that I have to listen to." Grace said stopping in the lobby.

"Gracie…"

"Finn, I will not take orders from someone I do not know. I want Roman." Grace pouted.

"Grace."

"I'm not moving until I talk to Roman."

"You will go. Like it or not Grace, you will come with me to my pack. With or without your mates."

"I'm not leaving here without my mates! Why can't you understand that?"

"That's it! Grace Elizabeth O'Hara, I am done playing nice. You can either come with me willingly or we can do things the hard way. And trust me, you won't like the hard way." Bret said, his calm demeanor faultering.

"Wait, let's not be hasty now. Give her tome to find her mates." Finn said trying to restore order.

"No! I'm done waiting! Either get your stuff or leave without it." Bret ordered.

"I'm not leaving!" Grace said stubbornly.

"Then you leave me no choice." Without waiting, Bret hoisted Grace over his shoulder and walked out of the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

Finn went in search of Roman, Seth, and Dean. Grace had been kidnapped by someone claiming to be her father and they needed to be the ones to find her. He was running toward the last place they could have been, the Banks' household.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" someone shouted as he knocked into them on his way to the front door.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in a bit of a rush." Finn replied, a bit out of breath from his run.

"Hey, it's okay, Finn. Why the rush?" Shawn asked as Finn stopped to catch his breath.

"Grace is gone." Finn cringed.

"What do you mean 'Grace is gone'?

"It's a really long story that I would rather not tell more than once. Are Seth and the Alphas here?"

"Actually they are. They're looking for Grace, but Sasha convinced them that she was with you."

"She kinda was." Finn sighed.

"Okay, let's go inside and talk about this." Shawn said ushering Finn toward the entrance to what could become his own personal hell.

The two groups of Alphas and their Omegas were sitting in the living room sipping from mugs when the older Omega brought in the Alpha.

"Shawn? I thought you left." Bayley queried.

"I had. Then this...delightful young Alpha ran into me. Literally. He said something about Grace that I think would be beneficial for all of us to hear." Shawn said putting his arm around the Irishman and squeezing.

"When I found Grace, someone claiming to be her biological father had already done so. She wasnd't buying it, but this guy was laying it on pretty thick. Said he was gonna take her back to his pack where she belonged. Grace said that she wouldn't leave without her mates. I stayed with them till we got back to the hotel when he said that he was done waiting, tossed her over his shoulder and took off with her. So I came to find you three." Finn said. Shawn sighed and took a seat near the female Omegas.

"What was his name?"

"Bret Hart."

Shawn sighed. "I should have known."

"You knew he would do this?" Dean asked.

"No. I had no idea that he would do this. I knew he was her father. So do Hunter and Shane. Not a huge secret from the upper management. However, this could present a huge problem for the three of you. Since you were awaiting pack judgement, it's possible that someone called him and told him about her."

"Could Hunter have done that?" Sasha questioned.

"Better yet; would Hunter have done that? Or even Shane?" Becky asked sitting up straighter.

"Hunter and Stephanie were out for blood since they weren't consulted about the mating. They could have done it. I have no clue or I would have warned you. I don't ldike those kind of approaches as we should be above that. I want to help you find her but doing so would put me at risk. I can tell you that Hart lives in Canada. Go there, its probably where he's taking Gracie. You could also ask Natalya if she would be willing to go and check things out for you." Shawn sighed.

"Is it a good idea to have her walk into her family's pack and tell us where Grace is?" Bayley asked.

"It's the only option we have right now. We need answers. She might be able to provide them. Will she? We won't know until we ask." Seth replied.

"Seth's right. All we can do is ask. If she can't help, then we take another route." Roman said.

It had been two days since Bret had taken Grace from Roman, Seth and Dean. Two days since she had been 'inducted' into his pack. Grace was missing her boys more than ever. Her demenor and appetite were deteriorating . Rapidly.

"Hey, girlie. How are you feeling?" Natalya asked sitting on Grace's bed.

"I want my mates." Grace whined.

"I know, girlie. They're on their way."

"They are?" Grace asked.

"Yes. They sent me here to look for you." Natalya quietly answered.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Natalya. I work with your mates, remember? Anyway, I'm your cousin."

"My cousin?"

"Your father and my mother are brother and sister. That makes us cousins. Roman asked me to look after you until they could get here."

"Okay." Grace said slipping back into a fitful slumber

Grace tossed and turned in her sleep. Natalya was beginning to worry, so she called Roman to see what was taking so long.

"Hey, Nattie. How's our girl?" Roman asked cheerfully.

"What's the hold up, Reigns?" Natalya asked cooly as she looked over at her cousin.

"Hunter tried coming up with a million reasons for us to stay." He sighed.

"And?"

"And nothing. We're on our way. We just rented a car and are heading there as we speak."

"Just rented a car?!"

"Calm down, Nat. We just got off a plane in Calgary. We should be there shortly."

"Great. grace isn't doing too well. She's spiking a fever. I'm almost certain that she is carrying a pup. She need you guys. I will try to get Uncle Bret to see that, but I hold no promises. Be prepared to take her from here by force if necessary." Nattie sighed. Seth heard that and took the phone drom the Alpha.

"Is she going to make it?" He asked, already concerned.

"If you get here quickly? Yes. But if you take too long? I can't be certain. She has been without you long enough. I would hate for it to be any longer than it needs to be." "with Roman at the wheel? We will be there in half the time." Seth chuckled.

"Great. See you soon." Nattie said. She hung up and resumed keeping Grace cool with a wet cloth.

Grace was in no shape to move on her own. She would need to be carried. If Roman, Seth and Dean didn't get there soon, either her or the pup may not make it. Bret would never let Nattie or Grace's mates live it downd if Grace died. Luckily he still hadn't noticed the change in Grace, just believed what he was being told about her missing her mates.

Roman drove as fast as he could from the airport to Hart House, where Bret and his pack lived. Natalya had told them that she didn't think Grace had long to live without them and there was no way that he was going to lose her when he just found her. While he loves Seth and Dean, Grace was his true mate. Those were rare. He wasn't about to give her up. They arrived at the complex and all of them exited the car.

"Seth, keep the car running. I'm going to get Grace. Dean-"

"Is going with you." Dean interuppted.

"Is going to stand guard if there is any trouble." Roman finished.

"Not gonna happen, Big Dog. You're gonna need me. If Grace is as bad as Cat Lady said, then you are going to have your hands full with her. I'm going with you." Dean said following Roman into the house.

Natalya heard her phone beep. Seth had sent her a message telling her that Roman and Dean were in the building. She then sent a message ti Roman directing then to Grace's room. Thankfully, there had been no trouble for them so far. Bret could sometimes be unpredictable. Natalya had been able to somewhat get through ti him about Grace needing her mates, but she was still uncertain that he would take her advice.

Roman and Dean entered the room that Nattie and Grace were currently occupying. Roman went directly to the bed where Grace was, while Dean spoke to Natalya.

"How's she doing?" Dean asked.

"Not good. But I have hope now that he's here. She's been touch and go for the last few hours. She needs to stay in direct contact with him for the next couple of hours. At least. Days at the most. I'm not a doctor, so I can't be sure of anything. I'm just relying on my gut." Natalya sighed.

"Okay. Well, my gut says she'll be fine. We just need to get her back to where she is comfortable and safe." Dean agreed. Roman picked Grace up bridal style and headed out the door with her. Not bothering to tell the other two that he was leaving.

They managed to get back to their NEW house without any probems. While waiting for Natalya to get back to them with news of Grace, the three of them bought a house. Finn, Sasha, Bayley, Becky and Shawn moved their things in while Roman, Seth and Dean went to Calgary to get Grace back. On a hunch, Shawn set up a nursery. No one had known that Grace was pregnant, but since she had just mated with Roman, it was only a matter of time. When Shawn revealed the surprise, the two Alphas and Seth were extremely pleased. They could now be the family that they wanted to be.

A/N: I realize that this is an extremely crappy ending (believe me I know). However, I fhave been battling really bad writer's block concerning Growing Pains. You all deserved a better end to the story. It's not the end I had planned, but it's the end the plot bunnies left me with. ( I blame the Muses!) Part of it is simply because I couldn't bring myself to actually sit down and write and part was just life's interruptions. Thank you all for sticking with me this far. I'm hoping to get another work started soon, but no promises. Until then; Yours in Writing,  
IcePrincess1987


End file.
